Talk:Susanoo
Can Sasuke use Susanoo/Tsukuyomi There is another mistranslation going round and hopefully I can correct it here. According to some people, Madara tells Sasuke that Itachi planted all his eye techniques in him. This has been mistranslated. In chapter 397, on page 11, Madara tells Sasuke: . Translated to English, this would become: "At last... For your sake he injected his own eye power inside you". He never says "all eye powers," which means it's still unknown whether or not Sasuke can actually use any of Itachi's other jutsu, besides Amaterasu. In fact, it's also unknown if that Amaterasu was anything more then a one-time thing. Just for reference, if Madara had said "all eye powers," he would have used .--ShounenSuki 19:05, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :But by that same token, "injected his own eye power" could presumably add Tsukuyomi and Susano'o. Which is why both of those techniques have Sasuke labled as (Presumably).--TheUltimate3 19:09, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::True, it's about 50/50 in my opinion. However, I don't think we should add such speculation to the article. Sasuke never used Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, there is no clear evidence he can use those techniques, so we shouldn't say he can. Even if we add presumably, since it's just as presumable that he can't use them. --ShounenSuki 19:38, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::To revive this in regards to the page's protection, Sasuke should not be listed as a user, presumed or otherwise. The translation suggesting he can use it is outdated, open to interpretation, and Sasuke himself has yet to use anything other than Amaterasu. To that end, a wiki should present information that is accurate, not information that might be. ''~SnapperT '' 21:06, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with SnapperTo. In retrospect, especially considering the information gained from the third databook, it's obvious Madara referred only to the Amaterasu Itachi sealed into Sasuke's Sharingan with his Transcription Seal: Amaterasu. There is no way to tell if Sasuke can use Tsukuyomi or Susanoo until we've seen him use it. We can't just assume he'll be able to use them just because Itachi could. --ShounenSuki 21:31, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Third databook I was able to find a scan of Susanoo's article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). If you want to see it, go here. I'll add some of the details. --ShounenSuki 20:02, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Susanoo wouldn't this be classified as both a ninjutsu and genjutsu? :Its a Kekkai Genkai...Please sign u'r comments..AlienGamer | Talk 20:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) madara shouldn't we put Madara as a user, because Itachi said that Madar could use all four Mangekyo techniques? No becouse it was never shown if it is shown we will put it.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 20:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Itachi said Madara's flawless mangekyo sharingan gave birth to a new eye technique, which doesn't necessarily mean a 4th jutsu.Wreiad (talk) 22:39, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Yata no Kagami A spiritual shield that does not possess a physical form. It has all the "Seishitsu Henka" (Element modifying ability) capabilities and can nullify all jutsu by changing its own elemental nature accordingly. :or Yata no Kagami (Sword of Yata) - An incorporeal shield. It possesses all the chakra qualities (elements) and is able to render any attack vain by changing its own quality accordingly Is that true? I mean, is it confirm in the Databook 3 Page 274-275? ::Yes it's been confirmed; you can read Shounensuki's translations. http://mangahelpers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=45246 Wreiad (talk) 04:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Double Sharingan? I know Sasuke has the Double sharingan and he said that only those who can control the double sharingan can summon susanoo but why did Itachi have susanoo he didn't have a double sharingan. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 17:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :You misunderstand. Using Susanoo requires mastering the Mangekyo Sharingan one has in each eye. Itachi did that, and now so has Sasuke. ''~SnapperT '' 17:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh ok that makes sense i was confused by that.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 17:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Actually i can explain what Sauske meant. As stated many times, both Itachi and Sauske have Amaterasu in one eye and Tsukuyomi in the other eye. Logically, if a user focuses on only one of these techniques, he wouldn't be skilled in the other(Meaning he'd only be skilled in one of his eyes) However, once a user of the Mangekyo Sharingan masters both of these eye techniques, it means that he has mastered both of his eyes, making him able to use a third technique: Susanoo Also, i studied it a bit more, and, Amaterasu is put down as a Ninjutsu, where Tsukuyomi is labeled a Genjutsu. Many times have i heard people refer to Susanoo as a Ninjutsu/Genjutsu. Where I'm getting at is that by mastering the Mangekyo's 2 eye's, one of ninjutsu and one of genjutsu, you unlock a third jutsu which is classified as Ninjutsu/Genjutsu. If you read my comment above, then this is all i have to say, so ya, this is what Sauske meant Third Mystical weapon? Uchiha Itachi had 2 of the three Mystical weapons (Mirror of Yata and Totsuka Blade) but I looked up the third and it is said to be a jeweled necklace made of a jade ston the brings out Amaterasu. Could this necklace be Naruto's Necklace? :Firstly, even the possible existence of a third "mystical weapon" is pure speculation at the moment. Secondly, if there was such an object, the necklace worn by the Sage of the Six Paths fits the description much more closely. Thirdly, if you look up all the "mystical weapons," or the Three Treasures as they are called in real life, you'll find that the Totsuka sword isn't one of them. They are the Yata Mirror, the Kusanagi Sword, and the Yasakani Jewel. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:36, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Sasuke's Susanoo Are you sure Sasuke's Susanoo is using the legendary Totsuka no Tsurugi? Shouldn't the sword 'comes' out from a sake jar held by a third hand? I don't think Sasuke's Susanoo is using the legendary sword. ::The jar may have been there, but out of focus. No one can say for sure at the moment.Wreiad (talk) 04:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) 6 fingers on one hand check here: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/465/01/ ;it shows susanoo having 6 fingers on his left hand... and has 5 fingers on his right hand.. that's a bit weird http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/465/06/ -llVIU I think so too. Sasuke haven't used it yet.So we'll see.Itachi could have transfered that Jutsu too I don't think so. Why would he? His main concern at that point was to protect Sasuke from Madara, so he gave him Amaterasu. As for the 6 fingers, you're right. It's shown on the first page, and I doubt it's an artist's error. TomServo101 (talk) 14:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :what the hell are you talking about.. sasuke used susano it shows in the last chapters and sasuke says that it's susano and he has no reason to lie -llVIU ::Thats his own Mangekyo..not Itachi's..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Flaws Sasuke’s Susano is still inprefect; Raikage could snap a bone and Mizukage’s Boil Release could melt them. :I don't understand that reasoning based on what you use to back it up. Susanoo was not armored and also equipped with his shield, which is what makes it "invincible". Keep in mind that the kages where able to damage mere ribcages, not the same whole skeletal structure that withstood 4 attacks in chapter 464. That's not a good reason as to why it's "imperfect". The only real flaw of Susanoo would be the fact that it drains the user's lifeforce and has a significant impact on their physical abilities (Taijutsu etc).Wreiad (talk) 19:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) We know that his susanoo is not complete, but you are not correct, like he said, it was just ribs that he cracked, a mere part of susanoo not even close to its full power --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 02:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Totsuka no Tsurugi Wikipedia states that the sword Susanoo used was called Worochi no Ara-masa, and they have a good source for it. Though the Kojiki version does mention a "ten-grasp sabre". Why are there 2 different swords? :Many gods and objects have many, many different names. A different name doesn't imply a different object. , , ; they are all just different names for the same object. Totsuka-no-Tsurugi is simply the most commenly used name. juts like how Amaterasu-Ōmikami can also be called or how the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi can also be called the , the , or the . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Life Energy "To sustain Susanoo, the user must act as a medium for the spirit, allowing it to consume their life force energy. ", "Prolonged use will lead to the user's death." Ok then if life force energy is chakra, how is that any different from using/overusing any other jutsu? Simant (talk) 19:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Sasuke's body isn't a medium for Chidori? ''~SnapperT '' 20:26, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Well doesn't that assume that Susanoo is a summon or alive on its own, is it not the same kind of ninjutsu as Dead Demon Consuming Seal, that uses the death god, which is not a medium, but in fact the jutsu. Simant (talk) 20:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I would not say that susanoo is a summon, at the end of manga chapter 391, itachi states that susanoo is the last weapon in 'his' arsenal key word being his. Summons are independent beings who, and have been shown, arent always corporative in helpin the summoner in a battle. I would say that susanoo is just a jutsu that only can be used with the sharingan, and not a summon sry, this message and the one above are by me--> --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 03:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Finally I think now we can be sure that Sasuke's Susanoo is a lesser version of itachi. Since he can only summon the skeletal structure of the spirit. Hope someone more eloquent could correct the article. Neji uchiha (talk) 00:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC)